Justice of the Heart
by Yamato795
Summary: Matt's son is thrown into a battle between two dimensions and the grown up Digidestined can't help him!
1. Default Chapter Title

( Hey, I've decided to try something new. Meet Matt's son, a teenager with one heck of an attitude, and one thrilling destiny. You'll learn all you need to know along the way, and if you have any questions, my e-mail is [**yamato795@hotmail.com**][1] )

****

Justice of the heart

" His name, is Darien Ishida. But everyone refers to him as Garuru. And to tell you the truth I think his soul purpose in life is to make my job a living- "

" He's just a boy, Principal Gerose. Of course he's going to get into some fights; it's his first years of high school! ", his secretary cut in firmly, looking over his shoulder at the computerized file on the young man. " You must've gotten into trouble yourself, I'm sure, all boys do. It's just nature. "

" Nature or not, he has to face he consequences of his actions. He can't just go around breaking other students' noses and such it's inhuman. After this period I want him called into my office, " the balding man told her. " no exceptions. "

" Have you ever tried talking to his parents? ", Sherry Miller asked as she moved over to her own desk to take down a reminder. " I mean, surely they can- "

" Mrs. Ishida passed away a year ago, and his father can't seem to control him, or maybe he doesn't know a thing about it. I'm not sure. ", Principal Gerose interrupted leaning back in his chair with a sigh. " I've tried everything to figure this kid out, but nothing has been successful. It's like he's from a different world! "

* * *

Down to the office again. He'd lost count by now of how many times it's been. Half of them his father never even knew of, and his mother had been gone before it started. You think he would care that the whole school hated him, but honestly, Garuru didn't. He didn't need these stuck up snobs for friends, he didn't really need anyone, and he'd kept it that way for a long time now. Only his father, Yamato Ishida, was ever allowed close to him, and even then he was an arm's length away from his own son. With his hands in his jean pockets, he slowly walked down the hall, his backpack slung over his shoulder. And unlike the other outcasts of his high school, the brunette young man walked around confidently. 

Sherry greeted him, kind as usual. And like always, he just blew her off. She was annoying anyway. He slowly made his way to the principal's office, finally going inside. The balding man made a gesture for him to take a seat in front of his desk. It was all routine, all done so many times before. He could've walked around this room blind. Principal Gerose didn't look happy with him, and he never was.

" You know what this is about, don't you, Darien? ", he asked him. It was the same question every time. Garuru only nodded, and kept his unsettling gaze locked on the man before him. He knew people were uncomfortable when he stared at him with his strange eyes, so he made sure to keep them in sight. Mr. Gerose cleared his throat before continuing. " Young man, we cannot have kids going around getting into fights with every other student that happens to come along. You broke Scott Hallwell's nose yesterday do you understand that? "

" He deserved it. ", Garuru stated plainly with no emotion what so ever. He then had to sneer a little. " Come on, I'm sure you would've liked to see it. "

" You're beginning to remind me of a student I once had. ", the man said shaking his head. " He would get in so many fights, and he always seemed to come out on top until one day when someone snapped his neck and killed him. "

" Now you're just being wishful. I won't get killed by any of these bubble headed jocks. I'm much better than that. ", Darien replied, his tone unreadable. He then fixed his gaze right on the principal's. " You've nothing to worry about. "

" That's where you're wrong, son. I have _you_ to worry about, and with you around, the safety of my entire student population. ", he remarked sternly. " I'm really getting tired of seeing you four out of five days a week, Garuru. I think it's time you got your priorities straight and cleaned up your act. You're an A student, and you have a great academic record. If you could just- "

" Let people walk all over me? Let them humiliate me and get away with it? Are you joking? ", the boy exclaimed, sounding angry. He stood from his seat, his fists clenched and his eyes ablaze. " I don't think so, Principal Gerose. I won't let them get away with what they do to me, because you don't do anything about it anyway! There were five other guys there other than Scott, and none of them are down here, are they? I never throw the first punch, but I'm always the one holding the bag in the end, aren't I, Gerose? So forget your lecture, I've heard it enough times that I could recite it in my sleep. I'm outta here. "

He slammed the door behind him before the man could even blink. Rage radiating off of him, Darien Ishida ran down the hall to his locker. He threw his things inside and then threw it shut. With that done, he walked right out the front entrance of Odiba Public High School, and out into the parking lot. In minutes, he was blocks away standing in an alley, his forehead pressed against a brick wall.

' _Straighten out my act? Figure out my priorities? Who does he think he is, telling me what to do? He doesn't know what it's like, no one does. He isn't alone; he's probably never been alone in his life. No one could understand. _', Garuru thought, trying to stop his hands from shaking, and hold back the tears in his eyes. ' _Scott deserved what I gave him. Everyone in that school deserves whatever I give them. _'

He tries not to let it get to him, but somehow, it always does. He always needs to get away, to be alone and by himself so he can break down. It seemed at times that he had no choice. He has so much to hide. He turns his Garuru-blue-stare up at the sky, tears streaming down his cheeks. The clouds above were slowly drifting by. His voice was choked up when he whispered, " Where are you when I need you? "

* * *

" You're home early. " An icy voice greeted the brunette boy as he walked into the apartment. Gabumon looked up at the young man and could only see his father in every one of his features. He had the same spiky hairstyle as his father, and the same tone of voice. He wore a red long sleeved, button down shirt and dark blue jeans. The wolf like digimon followed him into the living room.

" I didn't feel like staying at school today. ", Darien stated, sinking into his seat on the couch. He was sure that the digimon couldn't tell he'd broken down just an hour before in an alley not far away. " Is Dad at work? "

" Yes, he said he wouldn't be home until around seven. He said if you wanted dinner earlier than that he could come home sooner. ", the digital creature told him. " Is there something wrong, Darien? Is that why you're not in school? "

It was a sincere question, and Garuru knew it. The digimon sitting next to him was his namesake, sort of. His nickname had come from his champion level, and the boy had always felt a strange connection to him. Problem was, he'd never felt like exploring that bond. It seemed too risky. For a moment, he just stared back at him, unsure of how he should answer. He just knew it wouldn't be the truth.

" It doesn't matter. ", the brunette boy insisted, turning his gaze away from him. He then sighed. " I just want to do something that won't let me think, that'll take my mind off of everything. That I could do something that runs on instinct. "

" I have an idea, follow me. ", Gabumon retorted suddenly, running to the bedroom and then to the front door. " Come on, I'll show you. "

Looking confused, Darien went with him, throwing on his jacket as he left. They headed to the park about four blocks away. There wasn't anyone there really, all the other kids in town were still in school, and all the adults seemed to be at work. The digital monster took him to the edge of the park, where it went out into the woods and into a deep forest. Garuru didn't understand.

" What are we doing here? ", he demanded confused.

" Hold this, and say ' Digievolve'. ", the rookie level told him, handing him a device he normally saw attached to his father's belt. He looked at it in his hands, knowing what it was capable of, and the power it contained. 

" If that's what you want. ", he mumbled, and then held it up high above his head. His voice was suddenly strong and echoing when he said, " Digievolve! "

Gabumon digievolves to…… Garurumon!

The white wolf stood before him now, the bluish stripes in his fur reminding him of the color of his own eyes. He stood amazed and unable to speak. He knew that only his father had been able to make the wolf like digimon transform, yet he was a champion now when seconds before he'd been a rookie. 

" How…. Why…. " The words just wouldn't come. He didn't understand what was going on even though he felt he should. He just stared at the creature.

" Hop on, Darien, and I'll take you for a ride. ", Garurumon grinned at him, jerking his head towards his back. Darien stood there, motionless, and didn't blink. It was almost like he was in a trance. The wolf felt he needed to urge him just a little more. " It's safe, Darien, I promise. Your father used to do this all the time. "

Hesitantly, Garuru climbed onto the creature's back as if he were going to ride a horse. His fingers dug into the wolf's fur, trying to keep his balance. He grit his teeth, still unsure, but he refused to let it show, his father had told him stories about stuff like this. With a soft howl, Garurumon began to run.

At first, he was uneasy. The ride was bumpy, and he rocked back and forth uncontrollably. But he held on, unwilling to give up so easily on something he'd always tried to imagine. After a moment, a strange feeling came over him. It took him a moment to realize what it was he felt. Darien was happy. There was a thrill in this insane ride through low branches and fallen trees, a rush that he couldn't begin to describe. There was something inside of him that seemed to grow and become a whirlwind of joy and excitement in his smile. He let out a cheer as his companion leapt over a fallen tree and land gracefully like a feather. 

The digital monster grinned to himself. It wasn't often that he got to cheer the young man up. Garuru was a distant person at home, almost alien to them since he'd lost his mother. It was rare to see him truly smile and hear him laugh. But when he did it was as if he was a little boy running around acting innocent as a newborn baby. It warmed Garurumon's heart to be able to do this for him, and that's why he'd been able to digievolve. He'd known it was possible, well, not really.

" Why haven't we done this before? ", Darien laughed as his friend was galloping through the woods at a remarkable speed. " This is so cool! "

" I've been saving it for a special occasion. ", Garurumon lied in the same tone of voice. He kept up the pace, not even getting tired. If there was something in his way, he avoided it with all the grace of an angel. " I figured today was perfect. "

Garuru saw right through it, but he didn't really care. The rush he was experiencing was nothing he'd ever felt before, and he was enjoying it too much to think of anything else really. He just wanted to keep going forever, onward and always forward never slowing down. This was something the boy wanted to never end, even though he knew that it was a foolish, and impossible, wish.

' _I don't know why, but I feel so free, so at peace. I've never felt so happy, not since mom died. _', the young man thought to himself. ' _Nothing could possibly ruin- _'

" Ah! " Something grabbed him around the waist yanking him off the white wolf. He was thrown to the ground, rolling over dry leaves and branches. He had the wind knocked out of him, but he noticed the thick green vine wrapped around him. It was what had grabbed him, and what was now lifting him into the air. 

" Garurumon! ", the brunette boy screamed, struggling against the plant's grip on him. He was trying his hardest, but the vine was surprisingly strong. It had him tightly, and then there was another one creeping up on him hidden in the underbrush on the ground. Abruptly it leapt out of the grass, wrapping around his hands to keep them behind his back. His teeth were grit and he was trying to tear their grip from him, but it didn't seem to be working.

" Darien, hold on! ", Garurumon cried as he jumped at where the plants held him. The vines pulled him out of the way of the digital monster, and higher into the air where he would be out of his reach. Garuru couldn't help but be a little scared, he had no idea what was going on, or how plants could be attacking them.

' _I don't get this, what's going on? I've never heard of violent vegetation before, I mean, not in the real world. _', the boy thought in a panic. '_I'm just glad that Garurumon is here and at a higher level than rookie! _'

" Howling-urgh! " A vine clamped around his muzzle, stopping him from firing. Right after, four other tentacle-like plants wrapped around his legs to keep him from attacking again. They held him tightly on the ground, forcing him to stay still and out of their way, rendering him helpless. Garuru was having a hard time trying not to scream, or even keeping his thoughts in check. He could suddenly see a vine heading for him, slithering down the trail they'd followed at a remarkable speed. It leapt into the air going straight for his head. He cringed expecting a blow.

One never came. It went for the thing attached to his hip. He let out a gasp, watching it as the vine began to squeeze his father's digivice. The boy's eyes went wide in horror as he shook his head in disbelief. " Nooooo! "

There was nothing he could do. The device was destroyed, crushed by the strange plants. There seemed to be an explosion as the screen of the tiny object burst, and Darien was thrown to the ground. On the way down his head hit a rock, and the young man fell unconscious near the broken digivice.

* * *

" …..and then it just grabbed your digivice off of my belt and smashed it, Dad. I swear that plant knew what it wanted! ", Garuru tried to explain to his father. He and Gabumon had come home to find Yamato waiting impatiently for them to arrive and tell where they had been. " I was surprised when it let us go! "

" That explains why you were in the park, but not why you weren't in school, Darien. I got a call from your principal saying you walked out today. That's the third time this month! ", the former bearer of Friendship retorted, sounding a little angry. " What's going on, Garuru? What's going on at school? "

" I don't need Principal Gerose telling me what to do, okay? It's not like anybody cared that I was gone for the rest of the day. I can make up anything I missed. ", his son remarked, moving towards the living room.

" That's not my point. ", Matt sighed, trying his best to keep his cool. His son was so hard to handle at times. " This never used to happen before. "

" Before what, Dad? Before Mom died? You know you can say it. I'm not so naïve to know that she isn't coming back. She's gone, Dad, and that's not why everything turns out the way it does. ", the brunette boy shot back, glaring at him. He then started to head to his room. " Sometimes I wonder if you went with her. "

He'd slammed his bedroom door shut, declaring the conversation over, at least for now. Matt let out a frustrated groan as he sat down on the coach, head in his hands, unable to contain his emotions any longer. 

" This is my fault, Matt. I shouldn't have taken him anywhere when I knew he should've been in school. I should've called you and told you where he was and that he was safe. ", Gabumon implied putting a hand on his shoulder.

" No, that's not it. It's just…. Ever since his mother passed away, Darien's been different. It's like he hates everyone. ", the former Digidestined whispered softly, hiding his eyes from his furry companion. " Even me. "

That's when the phone rang. It took a minute for Yamato to wipe his eyes and head over to the kitchen where the cordless was hung up. After a moment, and about three rings, he finally picked up. " Hello, Ishida residence, can I help you? "

" Matt, it's me, Tai. I know it been a while, but there's something up. Sora and I were just attacked! ", the familiar voice on the other line said without even giving a proper greeting. " This plant thing broke into our apartments and destroyed our digivices by smashing them! And I just got word from TK, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. All of theirs are busted too 'cause of some plant thing! I think yours is the only one left now, Matt! "

" It would've been, Tai, if when Garuru took Gabumon out today the same kind of thing happened to him. ", the blonde man replied shaking his head. " I hope you weren't counting on anything, mine's already gone since this afternoon. "

" Oh, man, now I'm really worried. What are we gonna do if there's some evil creature getting ready for a battle and we can't fight it? ", the former bearer of Courage implied sounding a little worried. " What are we gonna do? "

" I don't know. ", Matt told him honestly. " I really don't know, Tai. But what can we do? We have no idea what we could be up against, or even if we're just being paranoid about the whole thing. We'll just have to wait, and see what's next. "

* * *

" Just when I think he's going to understand….. just when I thought I could tell him…. I just can't. But that's always how it's been. And I can tell by that look in his eyes that he knows that there's something wrong, but I just can't tell him. ", Darien said to himself as he changed from his usual out fit to his red hooded sweatshirt, with black fleece vest over it, and a pair of deep blue jeans. " But I can make up for what I did today. I'm gonna find out what that thing was that destroyed his digivice, and I'm gonna make it pay for what it did. "

With that, the young man slipped out his bedroom window and was hit by the chilling breeze. After pulling on his thin black gloves, he climbed down the fire escape and disappeared into the dark of the night alone. "

****

To be continued: 

( So you know, Darien is MY character, so if you'd like to use him, ask me first please! Anyway, thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it and will review! )

   [1]: mailto:yamato795@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

( Okay, I'll just cut to the wonderful disclaimer I have prepared. You see, if you haven't seen or heard of any character in this fic on the show, then they are mine and I own right to them, and only rights to them. Too bad about that huh? Oh, and another character in this story is dedicated to Ishida, trust me, she's cool! ) 

****

Justice of the Heart part 2: Heirs to the power

If there was anyone Garuru could rely on more for help, it was his one and only best friend, Robbie Deckard. The guy was a complete computer nut, and somewhat better socialist at school than his friend; but they got along better than Darien had expected of anyone, so it didn't matter. Besides, Robbie knew all of his secrets, and of the Digital world. Garuru was always glad to talk to him. He lived only four blocks away from the Ishida's apartment, so he didn't have far to go.

There was a tap at the blonde boy's window and he turned to see his best friend perched on the thickest branch in the tree just outside his window. With a sigh, he rose from his seat at his desk, leaving his labtop booting up a certain program he'd been writing for months. Shaking his head, Robbie opened the glass for his good companion and headed back to his seat. " With all of your intelligence and skills, Garuru, you'd think you'd heard of a front door, let alone use one. "

" You know your folks don't like me, except for your little sister. ", the brunette boy grinned at him as he took his usual seat on the bed across the room from him. " Does she still have that little crush on me? She's what, 12? "

" 13, actually, but that doesn't matter. You look a little stretched dude, is there something up? ", Robbie asked him seriously. " You always have that look on your face when something goes bad. And you weren't in seventh hour. "

He had to let out a dry laugh. " Sometimes I think you know me too well, Robbie. But well, I skipped the last few periods, and Garurumon took me for a ride. I'm not here to brag about it, cause something attacked us. "

" What? ", the other boy gasped, his brown eyes wide behind the lenses of his glasses that seemed to be falling down his nose. " What was it? "

" Some kind of plant. And worst yet, it destroyed my Dad's digivice! I mean, it came out of no where and held Garurumon and me as it smashed that thing easy. I've never even heard of anything that could do that from my dad's stories. ", Darien told him in a cool tone. " I think I've totally screwed up, man. "

" I don't think your dad would blame you, Darien. How were you supposed to know that something like this would happen? ", his friend replied to reassure him. " But, why are you telling me this? Doesn't your dad know about that it's been destroyed? Come on, man, what can I do about this? "

" I need you to help me find whatever that evil vegetation and help me put a stop to whatever it is it's trying to do. ", Garuru said plainly, his tone serious. " I want to find this thing because I know it's gonna do something more than just roam around and break things. This vegetable's got a plan, Rob. "

" You've got to be kidding me, dude. A plant that can think like you and me, and you want me to help you find it? Are you insane, if you couldn't handle it the first time, what makes you think you'll win round two? ", Robbie demanded sounding a little frantic at the thought. " Come on, Garuru, what can I do? "

" Look, you're the only one I can trust with this, and I can't go to my dad or even Gabumon. I need you and you know it. Besides, you can't sit behind that labtop of yours forever, ya know. ", the older boy said sincerely as he stood up and his eyes turned almost pleading as they met his friend's. " You always told me that you and I would make a great team in the Digital world, well here's just as good. "

Robbie sighed as he shook his head of blonde hair. " I cannot believe that I'm going to agree to this. Somebody better tell my parents that I need help. "

" Thanks, man. Ya don't know what this means to me. ", Darien said solemnly, his gaze locked on the floor. But then he turned all business, looking over at the desk. " Okay, Rob, time to use your skills. See if you can find anything on a plant monster, ya know, like a police report or something. "

Pretending to crack his knuckles, the computer whiz sat down and began to do what he did best. Garuru watched over his shoulders until a puzzled look came upon his face, and he turned in his seat to look at his companion. " Uh, Darien, there's something wrong here. I tried to do what you asked, but all it brought up was this weird screen that I've never seen before in my life. It's so weird! "

The young man behind him gazed at the computer screen to see what he meant. There was this strange device in the middle of the screen surrounded by white, and it looked like some kind of design a scientist would use for a mock time travel machine or something. He stared at it for a moment, unsure what to think, then his eyes met that of his friend's. Darien shrugged, and then used one hand to lean onto the desk in front of him. What he didn't know, was his hand was accidentally holding down the Enter key on Robbie's computer.

As soon as the brunette young man let out a frustrated sigh and pulled away there was this high pitched screeching that erupted in the room. Robbie covered his ears while his friend tried to get out of whatever the computer had gotten into. It didn't work, for the computer screen began to shimmer like a rainbow, and then the two boys were instantly drawn into the screen before either of them could scream.

* * *

" Ohhhh, my head. You'd better be able to tell me what I think happened did _not _just happen! ", the blonde boy moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He slowly looked around to see that he and his friend were sitting in a clearing in the woods and Garuru was wearing a very weird outfit. " Duuuuuddddeee…. "

Darien was now wearing a dark blue tank top with high collar, light blue gloves, and a pair of baggy red pants. The brunette young man looked himself over in shock, but then he grinned to himself. " Hey, check out your duds. "

" I'm not sure I want to look. " But Robbie glanced down anyway, and liked what it was he saw. He'd been changed into a lime green vest with white muscle shirt under it and to top it off a pair of orange cargo shorts. What he didn't realize until then was he was wearing a pair of glasses with yellow lenses and thin silver frames. His grin then became wider until he looked around again. " Okay, now that we're over the whole outfit change, where are we, man? "

" You won't get mad if I tell you? ", his friend asked. He waited until the computer whiz nodded to answer. " I think we're in the Digiworld. "

" You're kidding! I thought that only the Digidestined could come here! And they came here to save the world and all that! Why are we here? ", Robbie exclaimed, sounding frantic. " I mean, we don't have to fight some freaky looking creature that wants to suck our blood and kill us so he can take over the world, do we? I mean, I've got a family that would not approve of me battling evil creatures! "

" Relax, Rob, I don't have any idea why we're here. Maybe we just came here by accident all right, don't freak out on me. ", Darien replied, gazing around at their surroundings. " Looks to me like we're gonna have to look for some sort of help, I mean, there's nobody around here to tell us why we're here! "

" Okay, but if we run into some monster that wants us dead you get to be the one to fight it because I do my job with a keyboard! ", his companion commented as they began to walk down a path just a few feet away from where they'd landed. " I hope you know that I refuse to get killed by a plant, or a bug. "

" And I hope you know you're going the wrong way. ", a girl's voice shouted from behind them. Darien whirled around his fists clenched ready for a fight, but what he saw seemed to be no threat. It was a girl, obviously their age, with long red hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of green leather pants and a red tank top that was made of the same slick material. They were stunned to see her, but there was something about her that made them stop and stare for a minute.

" If you want answers, follow me, boys. ", she implied gesturing for them to follow as she turned and headed for the tress. Robbie instinctually looked at Garuru, wondering if this was for real. Darien shrugged and headed after her. 

There was no hesitance form Robbie to go with him, but he was worried on how Garuru would act around this girl. The computer whiz was sure he'd never seen her before in his life so he was sure that his friend would be slightly hostile toward her because he would have his guard up. Rob didn't want him to be all closed up right now, they were in a strange world and he was sure they'd need each other. He followed close behind them, almost on the older boy's heals. 

She took them to a small building that seemed very old and flimsy on its foundation. To Darien's surprise she stopped by the front door and waited for them to catch up to her unlike before. There was a small bit of worry in his gaze as he walked past her with Robbie right behind him. Inside was brightly lit and well decorated by different types of furniture, but it was not that which made the brunette young man gasp, for it was the figure at the table before them.

" Welcome, Darien, I trust your father has told you of me. And greetings to your friend as well. Robbie, isn't it? ", the man's old, crackling voice welcomed them. Both of the boy's eyes were wide, and Darien shook his head in disbelief.

" You can't be Gennai! You were an old man when my father first came to the Digiworld. How can you still be alive? ", Garuru demanded, almost sounding angry at him. His stare was piercing, and he seemed to be ready for a fight. " What do you want form us? I thought you were gone since my uncle TK came back the second time with the new Digidestined all those years ago! "

Gennai let out a dry laugh. " I was on my vacation back then. "

" Hey, I recognize you now! ", the red headed girl spoke up from at Darien's side. She's been watching him carefully since he'd entered the strange room, and now her eyes were wide as she backed away and pointed at him with what could've been a sneer on her face. " You're that freak from Odiba Public High! "

" I'll show you freak! ", Garuru hissed, and was about to dive at her when Rob grabbed him from behind, holding his arms behind his back so that his companion wouldn't do something he'd regret. Because the focus seemed to be on the enraged child, no one noticed Gennai standing until he spoke.

" That's no way for the new Digidestined to treat each other. ", he commented with a grin. That made Garuru instantly stop struggling against his friend and pull away to stare at the old man in shock. 

" You've got to be kidding me. ", Rob murmured. " Us? "

" Yes, kids, that's right. I've brought you here because there is a threat once again to both worlds. But this time, it has an even more dangerous power, for you see, not only can it battle you here in this world, but it can travel to your world as well. ", he explained slowly, his tone grave serious. " You're the only ones who can stop the creature from destroying everything and everyone around you. "

" I don't get this. What is he talking about? ", the girl asked, her tone frustrated and confused as she looked over at Robbie. " Why are we here? "

" We were chosen to save two worlds, okay? Can you handle that, or should we escort you home? ", the brunette boy snapped angrily.

" Don't be like that, Darien. Once you get to know Laura I'm sure you'll like her. Just give her a chance. ", Gennai urged gently from in front of him.

" Like she gave me? ", he exclaimed viciously. " It just comes to show you that I don't need anyone. Rob's been the best friend a guy could have but anyone else has just turned a blind eye. I don't need her for anything! Why would I? "

" Sounds like our new partners are here. ", a sassy female voice said as a small figure came out of the shadows. Darien knew what it was instantly even before it walked over to the girl named Laura and climbed up her to sit on her shoulder. It was a Gatomon, plain and simple, and even Robbie knew it. 

" I can't wait, this is gonna be awesome! Another creature cheered as he ran to stand by the computer whiz wearing a big grin. He reminded Darien of Davis's Veemon, but its screen was green and where it surrounded his mouth and on his stomach was sea green, plus he had bright purple eyes. " Finally! "

" I'm sorry, Darien, but unlike the other children, I don't have a digimon for you. Besides, someone else here needs to talk to you. ", Gennai said before the kids could say a word. He then gestured to the shadows where the two creatures had emerged from seconds ago. Everyone remained silent as someone stepped forward.

" I know this seems strange son, but we need to talk. ", Yamato Ishida remarked as he came into plain sight. " It's about your mother. "

To be continued:


	3. Default Chapter Title

( Hey, I'm sorry I left it off at such a strange part, but I'll pick it up right where I left off as soon as I say one thing: this part is dedicated to my friend Ishida, and monster_4000 because I love them sooooo much! )

****

Justice of the heart part 3: A secret revealed

He led his son outside, leaving Gennai to explain anything else to Robbie and Laura. There was confusion in the boy's strange gaze. What did him not getting a digimon have to do with his mother? What was going on? And why did his dad look as if he were guilty of something? He walked behind him, keeping pace with him easily until they stooped in what could've been Gennai's back yard.

" There's something I've been wanting to tell you since you were old enough to understand, but your mother was worried. She didn't want you to go what she went through when she found out. ", Yamato started as he sat down in the grass with his son. " I couldn't argue with her, she was too desperate so that you could be normal, and I didn't want to make things harder on you as you grew up. "

" Dad, what are you talking about? ", Garuru asked shaking his head in confusion. " What you're saying doesn't make any sense! "

" Darien, I'm trying to tell you that…. " he was abruptly cut off when a vine went around his throat and began to drag him backwards. Garuru was on his feet in seconds, but a vine grabbed him from behind and began to pull him along as well. They struggled with all their might, but neither of them could pull free. The boy could see his father's face turning blue as he began to lose air. Fear began to overcome the young man's heart as he realized what might happen if he didn't do something and soon. He concentrated for a moment, and let the changes slowly come. As soon as he was ready, he lashed out and his fingers tore through the evil plant and he ran over to Matt, and cut him free as well. 

The blonde man's colbat blue eyes were wide when he saw the newest Digidestined, but he couldn't dwell on it. They rushed over to where the many plant-like tentacles weren't creeping about. It seemed as if they were being surrounded by the living vegetation until they heard, " Spit bomb! "

" Lightning claw! ", Gatomon cried as she slashed her way through the plant and she was followed by a worried looking Laura, Robbie, and the blonde boy's digimon. The green lizard like creature saw what was happening and he ran forward, opening his mouth wide. " Try another Spit bomb! "

The small explosion that shot out of his mouth slammed into some of the vegetation and sent curling back with a strange shriek of pain. Robbie ran over to Garuru a worried look on his face, but then he got a good look at his long time friend. Unlike mist people, Rob wasn't scared, he just grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him away from the battling digimon and plants. Yamato was amazed to see that the two digital monsters were able to chase away the vines with their attacks. He didn't see Gennai walk up behind him and observe their triumph.

" Good, work, Digidestined, I see you're going to work well. But you, Garuru, need to learn to change all the way or you'll never be able to battle like the others. ", the old man implied in a solemn voice. Matt looked at him with a silencing glare, trying to silently tell him that he hadn't been able to tell his son everything.

" What are you talking about? I thought….. I mean, there's more than just claws and fangs when I do this? ", he replied hesitantly, holding out his hands. Laura gasped to see that his eyes were red, he had long sharp fangs, and merciless claws on his fingers. " I don't understand, what's going on? "

" Darien, I was trying to tell you that your mother….. She was half digimon. You're part digimon. That's why you can do that. ", the former bearer of Friendship explained in a gush of words. " I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but your mother said it would just make you question who you were, and you'd just want to be normal, so we never told you. I'm so sorry. "

" So, you're telling me that I'm part digital monster? That I'm not completely human, and that I can digievolve? ", Garuru whispered softly, staring at his now normal hands. " That's why people at school think I'm some sort of monster, because I can't control this and it'll never go away? I-I-I- "

" Darien…. ", Yamato started, but his son backed away. There were tears in his now fierce gaze as he kept moving towards the forest. He shook his head of brown hair in disbelief and turned on his heels. With that, he began to run.

* * * 

' _I can't believe he never told me! How could he do that to me? How could they keep something like that from me? Didn't I deserve to know sooner? I mean, if I had, maybe I wouldn't have transformed in front of Scott and his friends and then I could've had a normal high school life! _', he thought as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he couldn't stay there. ' _If I had known, I wouldn't have gotten into all those fight, I would've been a nice guy, I could've been the real me, even in front of all my classmates. How could he do this to me? Didn't he care? _'

His breath was slowly becoming shorter and shorter as he pushed himself to the peak of his record speed. Every muscle in his body screamed, but he ignored it and kept going, not slowing for an instant. It was as if there were demons on his heals, and to him, there were, for they were the demons in his heart. He kept running until he could take no more of any of it. He slid to a stop as he fell forward holding his head as if he were in real pain. A heart-wrenching sob escaped his throat as he finally broke down, just like he had in the alley in the real world. There was something he couldn't see or feel, or even understand, yet it was torturing him from the inside and then out. His world seemed to be spiraling downward suddenly.

" It's not fair…. ", he whispered in between sobs. He closed his eyes as if to shut out everything else around him. " I didn't deserve this, any of it. "

" I know, Garuru. Robbie just told me all that he could. Why didn't you tell me about what Scott was doing to you? ", a voice he knew remarked as a hand placed itself on his shoulder from behind. " I could've done something to…. "

" I had to deal with it myself! ", Darien snapped, knowing it was his father offering him comfort. He wouldn't even look at him. There was something about the fact that Yamato had kept such an important secret from him made the young man very angry. " I can't expect you to protect me my whole life! "

" I'm your father, Darien, I'm always gonna be there for you. And Robbie told me that Scott came at you with a knife once, just to see how you'd react. How can you be so sure you can 'handle' him? ", Matt demanded sounding annoyed with his son's attitude towards him. " He could've killed you, son! "

" And you think I don't know that? Dad, I've been living with people thinking I'm some sort of monster ever since I started to be able to change, and that happened a little after mom died! ", He cried, pulling away as he turned to face him. Tears were once again streaming down his cheeks. " Why didn't you tell me back then? Was I too stupid to know? Did you think I would've gone nuts? "

" No! I was just afraid you'd react like your mother did when she found out. She tried to divorce me, Darien. She found out a month after we were married that she was part Digital monster, and she thought that if I knew I'd leave her. ", the former bearer of Friendship explained, his tone desperate. " She thought that it would be better if she just divorced me before I could hurt her, but I was able to get it out of her. We worked past it together, and I didn't want you to think I loved you any less because of you physiology. I guess I just got scared of what you'd do. "

" I miss her. If she were here right now, she'd tell em that everything was gonna be all right, and that she'd always be there whenever I needed someone. God, I wish she were here right now. ", Darien said softly after a moment, his weird Garuru-blue eyes fixated on the green grass. He looked as if he were going to break down again. " It's not fair, she didn't deserve to die, no one does. "

" I know. ", the blonde man assured him in the same hushed voice. His son then looked up at him, and for the first time in a long time, there was no ice in his signature stare, no walls to hold him back. Garuru threw his arms around him, and Yamato embraced the boy tightly, trying to hold back his own tears of pain.

" The others are gonna worry. " Neither of them had moved, or spoken in a few minutes, and when Darien had finally pulled away he'd been able to recompose himself. His tone was blank, unreadable, and he moved swiftly back the way he'd come moments ago. Matt followed him, feeling as if a weight had lifted off of him.

Robbie was glad to se his friend when they returned to Gennai's home. He introduced his Digimon as Ikwamon, and told him about that he'd been given the Crest of Trust. Darien congratulated him, and was happy to meet the rookie digimon that he'd be working with soon enough. Gennai was happy to see the boy's mood had changed, and he gave an approving smile to Matt.

" Darien, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I mean, I didn't even know what you're really like. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I just want you to know how bad I feel about it. ", Laura started as she stepped forward. 

" Laura has the Crest of Compassion. ", Rob informed him. " Cool, huh? "

" That's great. ", the brunette grinned weakly, trying to act as stable as he could appear. He didn't want either of the new Digidestined to know how he truly felt, he'd already freaked out enough on them. " I'm sorry about earlier when I ran off. I guess this was just too much for me today, but it won't happen again. "

" Darien, before you leave I must give you your crest. Come over here. ", Gennai instructed the young man. As the boy walked over to him, he pulled out a tag for the last chosen child and it glimmered it the light from the window. Garuru stood before him now, taller by over a foot. " Darien Ishida, no one but you deserves this crest, for it is a rare thing indeed to hold this virtue close to your heart and not let it be tainted by the evils of temptation. Yours is the Crest of Justice. "

" Justice? ", he whispered as the tag was draped around his neck and began to glow with a ruby red light. The others were silent, unsure of what to make of this. Matt put a hand on his son's shoulder, his face beaming with pride. 

" Gennai told me that the Crest of Justice is the most powerful of them all. It was prophesized to be the weapon that the Digital world had kept in the reserves to battle the most powerful evil of all. ", the former Guardian of Friendship told him with a knowing smile. " I know that it's a perfect match with your heart. "

" There's not much more I am allowed to tell you, Digidestined, for this is one battle you'll have to fight together, or both worlds are doomed. You have to have faith in each other and if you can't work together than everyone will fail. ", the old man went on as he once again took a seat. " There isn't much time before your enemy will strike. You must work as a team before he can defeat you. "

" You can count on us! ", Robbie implied enthusiastically. Ikwamon gave him a cheer of agreement as he threw his fist into the air. Darien almost laughed.

" We'd better get moving. Gennai said that the evil was more likely to strike in the real world, so we need to get to the portal before it closes for the night. ", Laura reasoned as she set Gatomon on her shoulder. " Mr. Ishida, will you be coming with us? I mean, you have to get home too, right? "

" No, kids, I promised Gennai I'd stay for a while and help him out. Besides, Davis and Tai are waiting for you with Izzy at the other side of the gate. They're gonna help you out as much as they can when you arrive. ", Yamato said shaking his head of wild blonde hair. " Good luck, Digidestined. I'm proud of you, Darien. "

" I know, Dad. ", the boy told him with a weak grin.

" Now get going! ", Gennai shouted impatiently.

* * *

" So, you go to a school in our district, and you've heard about Darien form a bunch of people who transferred? ", Rob questioned as they walked along. It has been his idea that if they were going to be a team they had to know as much as they could about each other. He'd been questioning Laura ever since they'd left.

" Yeah, from Billy Grogan and Mark Tointo. ", the red headed girl nodded with a solemn look. " They never did tell me why they transferred though. "

" I broke Billy's arm and then I shattered Mark's ankles. ", Garuru informed her, a smug grin on his face. She gasped. " Don't look so shocked, I had to defend myself from creeps like them, especially when they'd attack me in groups. "

" Why did they go after you? What Robbie told your dad made it sound like they always came after you, not the other way around. Did you ever do anything to them? ", the bearer of Compassion asked curiously, her green eyes looked worried.

" I never did anything but defend myself. ", he said blankly, trying to hold back the horrible memories. " I didn't provoke them, or challenge them, or even speak to them unless they did it first. I refused to give them anything that they could use against me. Ask Robbie, I had to be very careful or they'd have me cornered. "

" God this guys a fighter. He took classes from guys off the streets when he was in fifth grade! He could take five guys and not work up a sweat in about three minutes, and all I can do is figure out stuff on the computer! ", the Guardian of Trust remarked shaking his head. " You wouldn't believe what this guy can do! "

" Well, then, permit me to test out his skills, Digidestined! ", a sneering voice said from an unknown location. The three kids and two digimon turned in every direction looking for where the voice had come from. Before they could do anything about it, vines wrapped around the two digital monsters and squeezed them tight. Laura reacted first leaping at the plant that held her companion.

" Let her go! ", she cried angrily, trying to tear it off.

" Foolish child. ", the voice commented with a dry laugh that echoed in the chosen children's ears and off the trees. " You dare challenge me? I am the destined lord of the Digiworld, the only one worthy of being called master! And you, a mere little girl have the nerve to challenge me with your bare hands? How pathetic! "

A green tentacle snatched her up before Rob could move her out of the way. Ikwamon tried to use his attack to free the others, but it was no use, for one of the vines wrapped around his mouth so he would be unable to fire. The blonde boy attempted to tear the vine form around his digimon while Garuru was dodging the tentacles trying to capture him. Robbie was struck by the plant and caught before he hit the ground, his head spinning in a daze of confusion.

" Darien, look out! ", Laura warned the only one of her friends that was still free. The brunette boy jumped out of the way of more of the violent vegetation and ended up doing a summersault to get back up on his feet. He concentrated hard and once again he had red eyes, claws, and fangs, but then the transformation stopped. When the next vine came at him, he sliced right through it angrily.

" Show yourself, you coward! ", the new bearer of Justice shouted into the forest around him. " Unless you're afraid of me too! "

" I don't fear you, half-n-half little creature, and why should I? You have no power to fight me with. Meet your master, boy. ", the voice said as a figure appeared from the shadow. He looked almost human, but his skin was green and his red hair reminded the children of autumn leaves. He stood on a giant leaf that moved on vines that acted like legs, and off the leaf was where the tentacles were coming from. " I, am Botnimon, and soon I will rule the digital world, my little foe. "

" You don't stand a chance against us! ", Darien yelled firmly.

" And who exactly would you be referring to, bearer of Justice? I have all five of your companions right here. ", the teenage plant monster replied snidely a smirk on his face. " And I think I'll take care of them right now! "

His vines instantly began to tighten their grip on Garuru's friends. They cried out in pain trying to get away, but that only made the plant squeeze even more. Darien could only watch helplessly for when Robbie had first cried out, two vines had been able to grab the brunette boy's wrists to restrain him.

' _I can't just let him hurt them, but what can I do? I can't get to them, and even if I could, Botnimon's right, I don't have anyway to help them. _', the Guardian of Justice thought miserably. '_ I wish that I could digievolve completely, but I've never done it before and because of that my fiends are gonna die. _'

A red light suddenly erupted as he screamed. " Noooooooo! "

To be continued:

( Okay, so what do you guys think? Was it too much? Should I keep going? If I don't get any replies from you guys I think I'll stop this one, so please review! )


	4. Default Chapter Title

( Sorry for the super long wait, I've been so stuck on a lot of these old stories, hope you enjoy this part, and will stay with me on this fic, I'm really enjoying it! )

****

Justice of the Heart: The battle is set

The red glow was growing until it was extinguished by a bone-chilling howl. Darien could feel the familiar sense of his muscles growing, his teeth becoming long fangs, and his fingers growing long claws, but the next changes had never happened before. He dropped onto all fours unable to stand up on two legs. His clothes began to disappear under a coat of fur that began to grow rapidly as his face began to stretch out into a snout. Darien couldn't believe it. He'd digievolved. 

There was no mistaking his new form, for he'd been riding on one a while ago in the human world. The bearer of Justice was now a Garurumon, fur and all. Robbie and Laura were in shock, staring at their friend in utter amazement. Botnimon looked down upon him, furious that he was able to change so easily when he had no experience. Angrily, he ordered his entire force of vine like tentacle to restrain the white and blue wolf before Darien was given the chance to attack. 

" Nobody tries to kill my friends, you oversized weed. ", Garuru growled in his new voice, his red eyes flaming. " Try this on for size! Howling Blaster! "

Blue energy leapt from his mouth and onto the plants, forcing them back, and making them scream. He then fired upon the limbs holding his friends, and they were dropped to the ground as the vegetation backed off. Robbie and Laura scrambled to Garuru's side, still a little winded from what Botnimon had tried to do to them. Ikwamon and Gatomon were trying their best to help the boy turned wolf.

" If only we could digievolve! ", Gatomon whined as she used her Lightning claw on one of the vines coming at Laura. " Then we'd be more affective. "

" There's nothing we can do! He's too strong right now! I wish there were more of us! We need to get out of here! ", Darien said as he fired upon Botnimon again and again. " Go, run back to the clearing, I'll hold him off. "

" No! We can't just leave you here. ", Laura remarked hastily. 

" You don't have much choice! I'm the only one who stands a chance against him! Now get moving. ", the wolf said firmly, his eyes blazing brighter than any fire. " Robbie, you need to get out of here. I trust you to do the right thing. "

For a moment, the blonde boy stood there, stunned. Darien Ishida had never said that he trusted anyone for anything. Yet he had just told him that he trusted him to be able to handle the situation. It was enough to make him freeze, but Ikwamon grabbed his arm and started to drag him from the fight. Laura was right behind him as they made their way to what seemed like a small television set. The two children were reluctant to keep going towards it, but they really had no choice.

" What is that thing? " Laura demanded.

" It's a gate back to your world. Once Garuru comes back we'll go through it and think of a way to beat Botnimon. ", Gatomon explained. 

" What makes you so sure he's coming back? ", Robbie whispered. His brown eyes were fixed on the ground, and his features read of sadness. He was so sure that he had just lost his best friend. " He might have just killed himself. "

" How can you say that? ", a smug voice remarked from behind them as a striped wolf appeared in the clearing with them. Even though he was a wolf, Darien had a smug look on his face, and a long gash over his right eye. " I thought you would at least have some faith in me. You're the one who said I'm a fighter. "

" That was different. ", Rob insisted flatly, trying to hide his grin.

" Man, we were worried! ", Laura gasped, smiling at him. What could have been a smile crossed the wolf's lips and he let out a low laugh.

" Hey, if we're gonna get through the gate before it closes we're gonna have to go now you guys. It's getting dark out. ", Ikwamon remarked as he headed closer to the small TV. " You'd better change back now, Garuru. You'll scare people. "

The champion level kid turned beast looked down at the grass, in what could've been a sheepish gesture. His voice was still gruff, but it was kinda quiet when he relied, " Uh, to tell you the truth, I don't know how. I mean, I've never done this before, and I don't even know how I did this in the first place. "

" Okay, then maybe you should concentrate on your human form. ", Robbie implied with a small shrug. " It's gotta be worth a shot. "

Darien closed his eyes, trying his hardest to picture himself. Brown hair, gelled and spiked like his fathers, piercing Garuru Blue eyes that were merciless when he wanted them to be, and that strange outfit he'd been put in when he fist arrived in the digital world. There was a blinding red light, and through it his friends could see his body shrinking and shifting until he was once again the human they had grown to know. There was a shy grin on the boy's face, but the scar over his eye was still there, and a small trickle of blood was coming from it.

" Guess it's time to go home, guys. ", the bearer of Justice stated as he placed his crest up against the screen of the TV. " Everybody out of the pool! "

* * *

" Davis, be a little more patient, will you? I swear. Sometimes I get the impression that you never grew up! ", Koushiro Izumi mumbled sounding frustrated. It had been over an hour ago that he had met Tai Kamiya, and Davis Motimiya at the old elementary school's computer lab. They had each received a call from Yamato and he had told them everything he knew, and asked them to meet his son as he returned from the Digiworld. " Can you please sit down! "

" Sorry, but we've been here for so long without even a sign from Darien, or Matt. And what did he say the plant was destroying our D-3's for? ", the last leader of the Digidestined asked as he finally stopped pacing the room and sat down with DemiVeemon in his lap. " I mean, why did that plant attack us? "

" Gennai told Matt that the new evil has the power to travel in both worlds, and it doesn't want us in the way. That's why it destroyed our D-3's and Digivices, because then we can't fight it and risk our rookie and in-training level digimon getting hurt. ", Tai told him again, possibly for the third time. " He said that there should be three new Digidestined, and this time, it's all up to them. "

Suddenly, Izzy pushed his chair away from the computer, a smile on his face. He stood from his chair. " Hey, guys, the gates been activated from the other side. "

As the other two retired Digidestined backed away from the computer, the screen began to shimmer with a rainbow of colors and then suddenly five forms flew out of the screen and onto the floor. As they stood, Darien saw the men he considered family and smiled warmly. " Uncle Tai, Davis, Izzy! It's good to see you again, it's been way too long. Like what, since mom's funeral? "

Tai grinned at him sheepishly. " Yeah, kid, we've been busy. Anyway, your dad called us here to meet you guys and get the 411 on what was going on. "

" Well, this is Robbie, and he's the Guardian of Trust. And this is Laura, and she's the Guardian of Compassion. ", Garuru retorted, gesturing to his friends one by one. " Oh, and their digimon are Gatomon, and the one that looks like Veemon is called Ikwamon. Gennai said we're the new Digidestined. "

" Yup, and this time, you new guys are on your own. We adults won't be able to help you since that plant destroyed all of our Digivices. ", Izzy informed him. 

" That plant's name is Botnimon, and he's the one we have to defeat. ", Robbie explained. " If it hadn't been for Garuru digievolving into a Garurumon back there we would have been finished before we even started. "

" You were able to digievolve? ", Davis questioned. He, Tai, and Izzy had all known about Darien's mixed physiology since they had first met Matt's wife, but they hadn't expected Garuru to know about that yet. " Does that mean Matt… "

" He told me. But ya know what, we can talk about all that later. I was thinking that Robbie and Laura's parents might get a little worried if they discover them missing, so maybe you guys could escort them home? I kinda wanted to make a quick stop on my way back to the apartment, if that's okay. "

" Of course, Garuru. We can take them home. ", Tai replied. But then his brown eyes turned curious, and he looked the young man over. " But where would you be going this late at night? Everything's closed, and barely anyone's out. "

" I have someone I know will be expecting me, Tai. ", Darien said softly.

* * *

A small breeze ruffled his hair and made him pull out his gloves from his back pocket. When he and his friends had returned form the Digiworld his previous outfit had changed places with his new one, as did the clothes on his friends. Laura had given him her phone number so they could keep in touch, and go back to the digital world tomorrow. Now he was wrapped up in his sweatshirt and heading down the sidewalk with a lock of his brown hair blowing in his face. Looking up above him, he saw the moon was full and it reminded him of being a wolf, just like everything seemed to be doing at the moment. But then he neared his destination.

The Odiba graveyard loomed before him, hundreds of gray stones staring at him through the metal gate. His eyes filled with sadness as he slowly walked towards one he'd seen a million times, the one with his other's name written on it. Falling to his knees before it, tears filled his eyes and he had to hold them back. She hadn't been gone that long, not even for two years, but it seemed like forever to him.

" Why didn't you tell me, Mom? I loved you, and Dad. I could've handled it. I mean, if you knew what would happen after you let, I think you would've wanted me to know. ", he whispered softly, as if his mother could really hear him. Tears began to stream down his face, and despite the fact it felt as if he were showing weakness, Garuru let them come. He wished his mother was really there, but then two arms wrapped around him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Darien could smell his father's cologne, and knew that it had to be him. After a moment, he pulled away from him, wiping the tears from his face and trying to look normal.

" How'd you know I'd be here? ", he asked his father.

" Lucky guess? ", Yamato retorted shrugging with a grin. " I miss her too, Darien, more than you'll ever know. But she would be proud of you, if she knew all that you've accomplished, and the man you've become. "

" I digievolved, Dad. We met our enemy, Botnimon, and I became a Garurumon to save Laura and Robbie. I didn't even have to say anything like Gabumon, I just concentrated and it happened. ", the brunette teen implied as they stood up. He looked down at the grave one last time, and they both gave it a silent good bye as Matt led his son by the shoulder down the hill. 

The ground gave a sudden tremble, and they both froze. Darien looked up at his father, feeling nervous with a shiver running down his spine suddenly. " What was that? It couldn't have been an earthquake, could it? "

" For some reason, Darien, I don't think so. ", Matt whispered, looking around in the dark. His blue eyes didn't spot anything until the ground split before them, and vines shot out grabbing their wrists. Garuru tried desperately to get to his father, but was held back by the plants, and it was the same for Yamato. The former bearer of Friendship was the closest to the ridge created in the ground, and since he was on his side now, fighting the limbs wrapping around him it was no wonder he was accidentally scooting towards the edge. His son saw this his eyes wide.

" Dad, don't move! ", he cried, trying to warn him. He tried with all his might to free himself from the vines, but nothing seemed to work. His eyes flashing red, he let out an aggravated cry. " Where are you, Botnimon? Show yourself! "

" I don't have to show myself. I know your weak link, my little bearer of Justice. You may try to isolate yourself to ease your own pain, but you still let yourself care about those you know won't hurt you. Once I have my hands on those few, you'll have to submit yourself to me. ", the evil digimon retorted without appearing in the darkness of the cemetery. " I could use a half-ling servant. "

" You're the one who's been destroying our digivices! ", Matt snarled trying to fight the plant monster's grip without falling into his small canyon. Who knew how deep he might have it? " You may have destroyed our weapons but-"

A vine wrapped around his mouth, cutting him off. Botnimon laughed as his tentacles brought the man closer to where his body was located, but kept Darien where he had originally caught him. He struggled with all his might as his father began to disappear into the darkness but nothing seemed to work. 

" Dad! Noooooooo! ", he screamed when he could no longer see him. It was long minutes before he could get free, and the plants just withered before he could do anything else. He ran to where he had seen his father dragged off to, but once he reached the small clearing all he saw was trees, plants, and a small burned spot on the ground. He had no idea what it was from but there was a pit feeling in his stomach that he needed help, and fast. ' _But I can't go back and get the others, they're probably sleeping by now, and they'll need their sleep right now. I should head to one of the original's houses maybe they can help me save my Dad. _'

It wasn't long before he was knocking on the door of a familiar apartment on the fifth floor. He waited patiently for the door to open and smiled warmly when it did. " Hey, Uncle TK, I know it's late, but I needed to find some help. "

" Darien? What's going on, kid? You look like some tried to mug you. ", the blonde man commented as he led him inside. " Are you and your Dad in a fight again? Does it have to do something with school again or are you two just at each others' throats because you're both as stubborn as you are… "

" It's not that. He was kidnapped. We were at mom's grave and the digimon the other Digidestined and me are supposed to beat came and grabbed him before I could think to Digievolve like before. You gotta help me save him, Uncle TK, he says he's gonna grab everyone that I care about so he can control me! ", Garuru protested cutting him off in a voice that seemed to be filled with fear. " I would ask the other new Digidestined for help but I just sent them home and I know I can't do this alone. He's your brother, you want to help him to right? "

" Whoa, calm down, Darien, I'll help. Keep it down though, the neighbors are still mad for when Gatomon and Patamon blasted the radio last week. ", his uncle told him soothingly. They sat down on the front couch in the living room, and TK instructed the teen to take deep breaths. Darien seemed panicked.

" I know Dad and I don't get along that well at times, but I don't want to see him hurt, especially because of me! ", Garuru whispered, trying to stop his hands from shaking. After a moment, he realized that they weren't trembling in fear, his hands were itching because fur was spreading across his palms and down his fingertips. " Oh, God, Uncle TK, look! I'm doing it again! But I-I mean, I-I- "

" Maybe something's going wrong, has this ever- ", the former bearer of Hope implied as he tried to calm the young man down. He'd never seen anything like what was happening to his nephew before, because he'd never seen a human digievolve before. But suddenly, al the windows and the glass sliding door of the apartment shattered as thick green vines that came charging in. Both of the young men leaped to their feet, and TK saw out of the corner of his eye that Patamon and Gatomon came rushing out of the bedroom to try and help. He was glad that Kari was still out on the town with Sora and Mimi. " Darien, what's happening? "

" It's Botnimon, he must've followed me to get to you too! ", the bearer of Justice screamed over the shattering glass as the vines closed in on them.

* * *

He was thrown to the ground of the cell, feeling the blood of the cut on his forehead drip down closer to his eye. After the servants of Botnimon slammed the barred door of the cell shut, Yamato sat up, rubbing his forehead to keep the blood out of his gaze. " Didn't know that Ken wasn't the only evil who liked whips. "

" Let me have a look at that, Matt. ", a familiar voice stated as someone came out of the shadows and gently touched their fingertips to his gashed skin.

" Joe? ", the former bearer of Friendship gasped. " He grabbed you too? " 

" Don't look too surprised, Ishida, we all helped you raise Darien with your wife, he wants all of us down here, I think. ", the doctor with blue hair and glasses said with a small laugh. " Well, this isn't anything terrible, but should I check the rest of you out, Matt, or do you think you'll be okay for now? "

" No, Joe, I'm fine. I guess it's just you and me for now, huh? I bet Mimi will be mad when she goes home from her shopping spree tonight and you're not home waiting for her. ", the blonde man grinned to himself. " He got you today, didn't he? Darien and I were at the cemetery when he nabbed me. "

" I was on my way home from work, actually. ", Joe remarked with a shrug as he took a seat next to his long time friend. " But his flunkies didn't whip me, what did you do to tick them off? Use the famous Ishida charm you passed to your son? "

" Funny, Kido, very funny. ", Yamato retorted as he leaned his back against the cell wall. He then let out a low sigh, staring at the ceiling, unable to contain his helpless thoughts in his head. " He's going to use us, Joe, he's going to use us against my son and none of us can stop him. It's up to the new Digidestined now, we don't even get the chance to fight back this time. What if Darien can't handle it? "

" Hey, of all the teenagers I know, and trust me, I see a lot during my work week, Garuru is the one who can do this. He's a Digidestined like us, remember? ", the former Guardian of Reliability implied, slugging his companion's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up. " He and his friends are gonna kick that plant's butt and fix everything in both worlds before you know it. Just have a little faith. "

" You're right. It's just, he's my family, Joe. ", he said softly, looking down at the floor, hiding his eyes from his friend's. " He's my son, I can't loose him too. "

To be continued: 

( Hey, I finally finished this part, and it's probably been months since I wrote the last part! Guess how much re-reading I did to do this! Please review so I know if I should keep going with this one. It's been so long, I think people have lost interest. ) 


End file.
